


[Podfic] Want Need Have

by Ailis_Fictive, Arsenic



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Background Frank/Mikey, Bandom Big Bang, M/M, Past Frank/Gerard, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is always the guy people want.</p><p>A podfic of "Just Off the Key of Reason" and coda "A Little Bit Dirty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Want Need Have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want Need Have](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65220) by Arsenic. 



**Read By:** Ailis_Fictive

 **Written by:** Arsenic (arsenicjade)

 **Cover By:** akamine_chan

 **Music:** "When I Am King" and "Consequence Free" by Great Big Sea

 **Time:** 3:07:13

 **Content Notes:** Author warns for BDSM (epilogue only) Reader would add that, while she doesn't consider it dub-con, the main story contains rough sex with elements of un-negotiated power exchange and some emotional manipulation. Complete version (Want Need Have) includes music before, after, and between sections - music-free mp3 versions of both stories are also linked below.

[Complete mp3 ](https://app.box.com/s/uui0kqv7crqyk5xfo9m4)(86 MB)

[Complete Podbook ](https://app.box.com/s/7bktlnsvoqpfxtt7t2zw)(87 MB)

[Just Off The Key Of Reason](https://app.box.com/s/d3f15n4dvdbt937n5ldo) (no music or cover art) (80.8 MB)

[A Little Bit Dirty](https://app.box.com/s/zcpmjnacc0hzppymxr4n) (no music or cover art) (8.6 MB)

Audiofic Archive links - [Archive page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/want-need-have), [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014090911.zip), [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014090605.zip), [Just Off the Key of Reason](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014090604.zip), [A Little Bit Dirty](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014090601.zip)

 

Please check out akamine_chan's [art post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2034849) \- I had to choose one, and consider legibility on a small screen, but they're all lovely!

There is also a fantastic fanmix: "Despite What You've Been Told" by dear_monday , for [download](http://ailis-fictive.dreamwidth.org/%E2%80%9Dhttp://www.mediafire.com/download/08pevf4054xqr5o/DWYBT.zip%E2%80%9D) and [on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/dear_monday/despite-what-you-ve-been-told).  It captures the emotional arc of the story beautifully.


End file.
